


【團兵】夜色

by henshou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 對，那個爛俗的老梗。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【團兵】夜色

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _他想親自走看看，是不是有那麼個盡頭，可以讓他停止漫無止境的前行。_   
>  **   
> 

月夜的大地，可以一眼望盡平坦的大陸上什麼都沒有，一匹巨人都沒有。

艾爾文是個瘋狂的人，里維從初識時起便了然於心，但他在深夜走出安全的堡壘，穿著便服，踏入隨時都有可能被巨人襲擊的平原之上，里維不是沒有想過這人是不是有夢遊的可能。

但他同樣也來不及穿戴立體機動裝置，在二樓窗戶發現艾爾文的時候，那人已經走出好遠了，根本沒時間換。

「你要去哪？」里維問，低低的嗓音從喉頭滾出，像是怕攪亂此時此刻大地的寧靜，又像是怕吵醒在漆黑深處休憩的巨人，艾爾文側頭看他一眼。為了身高上的因素，里維其實都會刻意與艾爾文保持一段距離，畢竟太靠近的話，里維抬頭角度太大，脖子會痠。

「你又要去哪？」艾爾文反問他。

「等著替某個金髮白癡被巨人吃掉的時候幫他收屍。」

艾爾文哼笑一聲：「我啊，也不知道要去哪，只是看著這美好的夜晚，想出來走走。」

人類被關在三道高牆之內，雖然抬頭依然能看見廣闊無垠的星空，銀河像是被潑灑在畫布上的顏料，閃爍星光點點，可卻沒人知道它到底蔓延到地平線的哪端，因為高牆阻擋了視野的寬闊，遮去了本該屬於人類所能擁有的景色。

第一次外出調查過夜的時候，夜晚也是像今天這樣，月光如日光遍灑大地，而星星匯聚延伸之處什麼都沒有。艾爾文在城堡頂樓站了很久，很久，希望月光可以照耀到更遠的深處，但黑夜的本質是黑夜，人類所能觸及的地方，卻是觸目所及的有限。

所以他想親自走看看，是不是有那麼個盡頭，可以讓他停止漫無止境的前行。

「夠了，再往前就不是城堡能眺望到的安全距離。」里維適時拉住艾爾文，阻止他自殺般的行徑。

艾爾文回過頭來回應里維的勸戒，那人眼神裡透漏著他只能容許他胡作非為到此為止，為什麼呢？他不讓自己繼續走下去。

「死亡，本應該是如此可怕的事嗎？」艾爾文問。

「不是。但無意義的死亡，會讓所有人嘲笑你。」里維說。

艾爾文看了看那不能再繼續前行的路，里維緊緊抓住他的袖子，「我是不知道這種深藏危險的夜，有什麼好吸引你在這個莫名其妙的時刻去以身犯險，我只知道，你不可以現在就死。」

「為什麼？」

「我需要你。」

地下街裡混雜潮濕與惡臭的街景躍然眼前，艾爾文想起了這個里維出生長大的地方。在那裡，活下去所能獲得的唯一自由，是繳了錢，走過通道，上到地面，看一看那根本不存在於日常的日光。雖然充滿不法與惡行，但身在地下街的人們，彷彿才是最知足的。

僅僅閃過腦海瞬間，艾爾文便放棄這個同樣邪惡與墮落的想法。

不是他們不嚮往，而是他們從未想過在這廣袤無邊到像是沒有意義的問題上鑽研，三餐溫飽比什麼都重要，活下去，不是因為能遭逢希望，而是為了迎接下一次有可能將會輸去所有的爭鬥。

沒有日夜，沒有理由，沒有意義，唯有戰鬥到死。

「回去吧。」艾爾文決定不再挑戰他的兵長的底線，他覺得自己要是再往前一步，右邊袖子可能瞬間就會被扯斷。那太糟糕了。

回去的路上同樣悄然無聲，靴子踩在土地上的聲響悶悶的，清脆毫無雜質。這次換里維走在艾爾文前面，他腳步急切，身為生物的本能讓他想快點回到安全的堡壘內。

「慢點，這一帶我們不是確認過了沒有巨人。」艾爾文像個老頭一樣喊著里維。

「你有辦法保證在入夜後這段時間沒有其他人巨人走近？」里維略帶急躁的說，艾爾文寵溺地看著他，跨幾個大步上前，扳過他的肩膀，彎腰低頭吻住了他。

里維睜大了眼睛，不知道艾爾文到底發什麼瘋，就算沒有巨人好了，也會被守夜的人看見……可在月光下輕閉雙眼的艾爾文看起來非常安詳，厚實的雙手捧住他的臉。就這樣，感受兩個人嘴唇的柔軟與契合。

在如此溫暖的掌心當中，里維也漸漸放下焦躁，緊繃的身體稍稍鬆懈了些狀態，被動沉溺在艾爾文的霸道與溫柔裡。

「走慢一點，不覺得今晚月色很美嗎？」艾爾文如此說，深深看著里維。

里維聽出艾爾文話中有話，但一時半會，卻無法悉知艾爾文到底要說什麼，只是看著他那湛藍如天空的雙眼，映照出自己微微恍神的神情……他回過神來，掙脫開艾爾文的箝制。

他怎麼就這樣放鬆了警戒，現在可是在牆外，巨人橫行的土地之上。

懊惱的里維轉身就走：「一點也不覺得，為什麼我要犧牲睡眠時間，陪你這個瘋子發瘋？」

「只有你會陪我了。」艾爾文討好地說，里維走出幾步，發現他還站在原地，只好停下腳步回過頭來望著他，艾爾文這才緩緩地跟上，里維再走，卻放緩了腳步：「你要欣賞月色，城堡裡一樣可以，我陪你就是了。」

艾爾文還在回味里維剛剛沉浸在他親吻裡的表情，聽他這麼一說，扯開笑容說：「有你在，不管有沒有月亮都好。」

里維還是搞不懂艾爾文突然發的什麼瘋，但那人肯跟自己回去安全的地方，他倒也不去在意了。只是他那油膩的話，真實讓他起了渾身雞皮疙瘩。

「這都什麼跟什麼……找死嗎你？」

「就當我說夢話吧，里維。」


End file.
